


Perfect just the way you are

by frozenorange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Making Out, References to Underage Drinking, Virgin Stiles, minor spoilers from season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party doesn't go like Stiles has planned, he goes to Derek seeking comfort. What he finds there is more than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect just the way you are

Stiles doesn’t know why he goes to Derek instead of going home. The location of the party was closer to his house than Derek’s but for some reason he doesn’t want to be alone tonight. Stiles doesn’t bother knocking, he just shoves the front door open and stumbles inside. It doesn’t take werewolf senses to realize that Stiles is drunk.

“Derek,”  he shouts as he sways to where the werewolf is sitting in the middle of the living room. “What’s wrong with me? Tell me what’s wrong with me.”

Derek closes the book he has been reading and stares at the human. Stiles looks like he’s about to fall on the ground so Derek silently motions for him to sit next to him on the couch.

“Why do you think that there’s something wrong with you?” Derek asks cautiously, he has no idea where Stiles is going with this conversation  and he has never dealt with an emotional drunk teenager before.

“We were at a party,” Stiles takes a ragged breath before explaining. “We were having fun, sort of. Dancing, talking, drinking. Mostly drinking,” he adds in afterthought. “Then a guy comes and hits on Danny and they go away from the group. Other people come and soon I’m  left there alone. No one was interested in me,” Stiles whispers looking down at his lap. The strong smell of sadness with a hint of self-loathing are pungent in the air and Derek’s heart almost shatters right there. Before he can say something to comfort his friend Stiles laughs a deprecating, harsh, laugh that makes Derek cringe. “I even saw Greeneberg making out with a pretty girl. Greeneberg!” Derek honestly has no idea who Greeneberg is but he gets the point.

“They were all dancing or making out or _worse_ , and I was alone with the punch. It’s so unfair, why does it have to be always me?” Stiles sobs.

“Have you tried approaching someone? Some girls are just shy,” Derek thought that it was a safe thing to say but Stiles begins to cry. Derek wishes he wasn’t that bad with these things.

“I tried! You know what happened? Mh? She looked at me disgusted. _Disgusted_ , Derek! Like I was a freak! What’s wrong with me? Everyone else is probably getting laid tonight, everyone but me!” Stiles screams a little too loud, his angry expression not matching the tears streaking down his face. “Scott now is probably one of the most popular dudes in school thanks to his stupid werewolf powers and his role as the captain of the lacrosse team. Boyd and Danny are both a catch, I mean have you seen them? They’re all muscles, of course people find them attractive. And girls just love Isaac’s puppy face, there were three girls almost fighting over him! Why do I have to be the only virgin in the pack?”

“We know that those deaths are not connected to virginity so you’re safe,” Derek reasons but the way Stiles scowls at him makes him realize that Stiles is not concerned about his own safety. The emotional breakdown Stiles is having in Derek’s living room in the middle of the night is something that has been building up for a long time. “You’ll find the right one sooner or later,” Derek assures him. It’s such a lame thing to say, he knows that, but he couldn’t come up with anything better. He honestly has no idea why people don’t find Stiles attractive because to him Stiles is perfect the way he is. For some reasons, though, he can’t bring himself to say it.

Stiles snorts, “I don’t even care about finding the one, I don’t care about a relationship because I know I can’t have one. I just want to have a good time, even if for only one night. I’m not people first choice and apparently not even last. I have the feeling that if someone was in a situation where they could either sleep with me or die they rather die. I’m going to be a virgin forever!”

“There’s no need to rush things, Stiles. You should share your first time with the right person, trust me, you don’t want to regret it.”

If Stiles wasn’t that drunk he would have realized that Derek’s last sentence was more a confession than an advice. He makes a noise that it’s halfway between a snort and a growl, “That’s rich coming from you, you’re like the most gorgeous man ever I bet you have women throwing themselves at you. Like you will ever know what it means not to be someone’s first choice.” Tears fill Stiles’ eyes again and he gets up from the couch, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I should probably go,” he whispers.

“Stay,” Derek says softly, it’s not an order, it’s not a bark, it’s so not a thing Derek will normally do. If Stiles didn’t know better he would say that Derek was _begging_ him to stay.

So Stiles does.

“You’re wrong,” Derek says when Stiles is sitting next to him again. At the questioning look he gets, Derek explains. “You are someone first choice. You’re _my_ first choice. You asked me what’s wrong with you, nothing. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Derek I-“ Stiles starts but his mouth is too dry, he thinks he might be hallucinating because it’s impossible that Derek Hale said he’s _perfect_. Stiles has had a crush on the werewolf from the first day he saw him but this? This was totally unexpected.

Derek holds up a finger to stop Stiles, “You’re the sheriff’s kid, Stiles. No one wants to mess with the sheriff’s kid. That’s why people don’t come hitting on you.”

Stiles snorts and then he laughs wholeheartedly, and Derek laughs too glad that he had managed to take away some of the tension filling up the room. Then Stiles does something he wouldn’t have normally did either, he slides close to Derek until his head is resting on his shoulder. He realizes what he did and where his head is laying too late, he’s worried Derek might punch him or rip his throat out like he threatened to do too many times to count but when he tries to pull away he finds himself locked against Derek’s chest by Derek strong arm.

Because Stiles’ sense of self preservation is almost completely absent he strokes one hand up and down Derek’s chest before looking up, a confession slipping from his lips. “I want to kiss you.”

Derek simply nods and tilts his head closer to Stiles. Their lips lock together in a passionate kiss that takes away Stiles’ breath. It’s not one of those kiss that can be seen in movies, the angle of their head is awkward, Stiles can’t run his fingers through Derek’s hair like he wanted to, he has alcohol breath and if Derek wasn’t keeping an arm locked around him he would have fallen off the couch long ago. It’s not how Stiles has imagined their first kiss would be but it’s perfect just the way it is.

“I’m still the sheriff’s kid,” Stiles teases, nuzzling Derek’s neck once they pull apart.

“So?” Derek mumbles, capturing Stiles’ lips again for another kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Stiles' mouth. The kiss is a mess of lips, tongues and teeth, it's rough and urgent and yet tender and sweet. Stiles catches Derek's lower lip between his teeth as they pull away, in a playful and arousing manner. 

“I bet you don’t want to be arrested again, Sourwolf.”

Derek takes hold of Stiles hips and tugs him until Stiles is lying on top of Derek. “It would be more than worth it this time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
